Crying For Me
by TacticianZephine
Summary: Songfic, Movieverse. Blaster's depressed, can Prowl help him deal with his mate's death?


**I heard this song, and I immediately thought "Jazz". So, that explains where this came from. I don't own Transformers, or the song "Cryin' For Me".**

**This song is by Toby Keith.**

**

* * *

**

**"Sorry you missed me  
I'll get back with you as soon as I can  
Thank you and god bless"**

"I just can't believe he's gone..." Blaster whispered to himself as he sat in his quarters.

_**Got the news on Friday mornin'  
But a tear I couldn't find  
You showed me how I'm supposed to live  
And now you showed me how to die**_

It'd been two days since Optimus had told him about Jazz, but Prowl still refused to accept it. It was impossible!

_**I was lost till Sunday mornin'  
I woke up to face my fear  
While I'm writing you this goodbye song  
I found a tear**_

The orange communications officer curled up on his berth, hating how empty he felt. How pointless his life was. He shouldn't have let Jazz leave him behind...

_**I'm gonna miss that smile  
I'm gonna miss you my friend  
Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
I'd do it all again**_

This was unacceptable. For the Second-In-Command to allow himself to break emotionally over something like this...they were in a war, it was bound to happen eventually. Prowl, along with every other soldier fighting with Optimus Prime, had known that they were not orginally a battle unit. The few recruits Optimus had gained from Megatron's defense forces weren't going to make them all into fighters. It was just not going to happen, so Jazz and Ironhide were the only two with any fighting experience.

_**So play it sweet in heaven  
'Cause that's right where you wanna be  
I'm not crying because I feel so sorry for you  
I'm crying for me**_

Blaster sighed, deciding that recharge wasn't happening. He got up and went to find the only mech he felt he could talk to about losing a mate. Even if Prowl hadn't experienced it, perhaps he'd read about it somewhere.

_**I got up and dialed your number  
And your voice came on the line  
That old familiar message  
I heard a thousand times it just said**_

Prowl looked toward his door at the sound of a knock. Who could possibly be wandering the halls at this hour? Usually he was the only one on duty...

_**Sorry that I missed you  
Leave a message and god bless  
I know you think I'm crazy  
But I had to hear your voice again**_

The orange mech sighed as he heard the footsteps on the other side of the door crossing the room to let him in.

_**I'm gonna miss that smile  
I'm gonna miss you my friend  
Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
I'd do it all again**_

"Blaster? What are you still doing up?" Prowl said as he stepped aside to allow the communications officer to pass.

_**So play it sweet in heaven  
'Cause that's right where you wanna be  
I'm not crying because I feel so sorry for you  
I'm crying for me**_

Blaster didn't move. Tears were forming on the rims of his optics.

_**So play your upside-down, left handed  
Backwards base guitar**_

"Blaster? What is it?" It took Prowl a moment to realize what was upsetting the other. It was Jazz. "Oh..."

_**And I'll see you on the other side  
Superstar**_

Blaster nodded tearfully as he finally forced himself to enter the Second-In-Command's office. He didn't get very far before he collapsed onto his knees.

_**I'm gonna miss that smile  
I'm gonna miss you my friend  
Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
I'd do it all again**_

Prowl rushed over to his old friend and got down on his own knees beside him. He wrapped his arms around the orange mech as the other cried. He murmured softly to his friend, not really knowing if Blaster heard him. "It'll be all right, Blaster. Jazz wouldn't want you to feel like this."

_**So play it sweet in heaven  
'Cause that's right where you wanna be  
I'm not crying because I feel so sorry for you  
I'm crying for me**_

"I...I just...m-miss...him...it...it just _hurts_..."

_**I'm still crying  
I'm crying for me  
I'm still crying**_

"I know, Blaster. I know."


End file.
